La Historia del No Nacido
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Les advirtieron que no entraran,que no buscarán más allá de los que sus ojos no podían ver,un espiritu maligno los persigue x desobedecer,ahora tendrán que pagar el precio de su curiosidad/Empieza el Juego del Terror/Que está pasando/Donde está mis hermanos/as/BRICK/BOMBÓN/BELLOTA/BUTCH/BOOMER/BURBUJA/..cada uno morirá lentamente y dolorosamente ¿Se salvarán los chicos o n
1. Empieza el Juego del Terror

**Esto es una historia que ya no me aguantaba más así que decidí escribirla y para ver que opinan! Espero y sea de su agrada**

**N/A:Aquí ellos son hermanos/as**

**Tienen 15 años**

* * *

Haces unos años atrás..**.(Pasado)**

Se encontraba una bella joven de unos 24 años,ojos rosas y cabello un poco anaranjado claro acostada en la cama cuando de repente sintió que alguien entró al cuarto al principio creyó que era su esposo pero se acordó que él hoy no iba a dormir en la casa ya que tenía una reunión muy importante,se levantó de la cama de golpe y preguntó:

¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo nerviosa y mirando por todos lados de la habitación pero solo veía oscuridad,miró al frente de ella donde estaba su escritorio con un gran espejo,observó unos segundos y se dio de cuenta que a lado de la cama de ella había una silueta negra,abrió los ojos en par de par y se ahogó un gritó de sorpresa y terror,se giró poco a poco para quedar al frente de la silueta, y había un niño pequeño como de 6 años vestido con unos zapatos gastados,unos jeans holgados rasgados y una camisa toda rayada de letras que no comprendía y no veía,un fuerte viento helado y frío recorrió toda la habitación haciendo que la joven se abrazara a sí misma _"Que raro..si las ventanas están cerradas" _pensó,luego dirigió su atención al pequeño niño ya que le agarro las manos,se sorprendió y le preguntó:

¿Te perdiste pequeño?-dijo amablemente olvidándose por completo que eran las tres de la madrugada

El niño negó con la cabeza y pasó unas de sus manos en el vientre de ella y le dijo-Vas a tener dos hijos y en unos de ellos yo voy a reencarnar-la miró y le dio una sonrisa tétrica

La joven se asustó mucho,ese niño no era para nada normal,no tenía ninguno de los dos ojos,en vez de eso estaban oscuros y su sonrisa era tan grande que le llegaba a las orejas,miro su vientre porque sintió un ardor y de la mano del niño le salieron unas garras enormes más afiladas que las de un águila,los dos se miraron ella asustada y con mucho miedo y él con su sonrisa,se acercó a su oído y le dijo-_Nos volveremos a ver..Mamá _,la miró y ella estaba paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos y llorando,el niño sonrió y desapareció entre las sombras _"Que fue lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Qué significa todo esto? _pensaba preocupada y angustiada

Unas semanas después..

A la joven le habían avisado ayer que esta embrazada,su esposo y ella estaban muy felices y más cuando el doctor le dijo:

Van hacer gemelos-le dijo con alegría-Un niño y una niña

Oíste eso mi amor van hacer la pareja-le dijo su esposo un joven de 25 años,cabello anaranjado fuerte y ojos rojos pero ni tan fuerte ni tan suave

Si...Reiné-dijo con una sonrisa falsa,mirando a un espejo al fondo de la oficina donde se encontraba el niño sonriendole y meciendo a un bebé,el bebé se giró y vio a la joven,ella vio que el bebé tenía los ojos rojos,ella se asutó mucho y empezó a inquietarse y sentir un fuerte ardos en el vientre

Que pasa Evangeline-preguntó Riné preocupado

Nada amor lo que pasa es que estoy un..poco cansada eso es..todo-dijo lo primero que s ele vino a la mente _"No voy a dejar que te acerques a mis hijos" _pensó amenazabte,el niño apareció a lado de ella y el susurro-_Eso ya lo veremos..Mamá _

Cada vez que aquel niño no! perdón monstruo le decía _"Mamá" _unos de sus hijos empezaban a inquietarse,patear y sentía como si el bebé tuviera mucho miedo o tuviera huyendo de algo,se tocó el vientre y empezó a cantar una canción de cuna...

Toda va a estar bien-les susurraba a sus bebés y seguí cantando _"Por favor que no les pase nada" _pensaba y pedía con todas sus fuerzas mirando al cielo por la ventana.

Presente...

Oye Brick-dijo un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos verde oscuro

Que pasa-le respondía Brick,un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos carmesí

Estamos aburridos-contestaron Butch y Boomer un chico de cabellos rubio y ojos azul oscuro

Primera vez que apoyo a los Tarados-decía una chica de cabellos azabache y ojos verde esmeralda,caminando con paso lento

Te apoyó Bellota-dijo una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas

Yo igual Bellota-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo-Pero no le tienen que decir Tarados!-las regaño

Gracias Burbuja-respondieron

Y Tarada tu abuela-dijo en un susurro Butch

Que dijiste-dijo Bellota alzando el puño

Nada-dijo

Eso pensé-dijo calmada

Es así todos los días-le pregunto Brick

Sí-respondió Bombón

Iban caminando en silencio cuando un gato negro paso adelante de ellos corriendo como si huyera de algo...

Ay! que lindo-dijo Burbuja y salió corriendo detrás de él

Burbuja-gritaron sus hermanas

Acaso no le han enseñado que no debe correr por ahí persiguiendo como loca a los animales-dijeron los chicos

Trata de razonar con ella de eso y después nos dice como te fue-respondieron sarcásticamente

Basta de charla y..

AHHH-se oyó por toda la calle

Ellos se miraron y pensaron _"Burbuja" _no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo,llegaron a una mansión grande con muchos árboles que se veían tétricos y sin hojas y el lugar estaba todo oscuro,miraron a la casa y se veía como si fuera sacada de una novela de terror,miraron por el pasillo y vieron a Burbuja paralizada y con las dos manos en la boca iban a psar cuando se oyó una voz...

Es mejor que no entren o sí no se arrepentirán-le dijo una ancianita que casualmente estaba caminando por ahí

¿Que tiene?-le preguntaron

Solo es una advertencia-le dijo calmada

A mí no me interesa voy a ver a mi hermana-dijo Bellota frustrada entrando

Los chicos la siguieron y Bombón miró a la anciana y luego se fue...

Esa niña tiene un mal futuro-susurro la anciana viendo a Bombón

Ya cuando llegaron...

¿Que te pasa...-preguntaron pero se detuvieron al ver al gato negro al frente de ellos muerto,tenía un solo ojo,sola las patas de adelante,la lengua afuera y se le veían los órganos y a lado de él estaba su corazón..

AHHHH-gritaron todos

_**El juego apenas comienza**-susurro una sombra que estaba en la mansión mirando a los chicos y en especial a un chica,se sonrió con sorna y desapreció _

* * *

**¿Que tal? Bueno los voy dejando ya que estoy usando la compu sin permiso! ¿Reviews? y nos vemos en la Bella y la Bestia **

**Sayonara...**


	2. ¿Quien eres?

**dickory5: Si te apoyo son unos tontos y lamentablemente nadie les enseño!**

**blossxbrick: Gracias y tu también eres una gran escritora y si lo saque de ahí**

**gisselle23: Me alegro que te gustara y evangeline y reiné son... enserio no sabes,bueno lo vas a saber más tarde! y no no todos son hermanos**

**catSeeU: Te digo la verdad si fue un poco tétrico y yo que lo escribí no pude dormir tuve que ir a dormir con mi mamita con la excusa de que quería dormir con ella! **

**Lia-sennenko: Si! adivinaste fue inspirado en la profecía del no nacido y no no todos son hermanos,los chicos y las chicas osea aparte y no entendí porque estabas dando vueltas?**

**Se me olvido decirles aquí nadie tiene súper poderes son chicos y chicas normales**

* * *

Después de esa horrible y espeluznante noche los chicos y las chicas se fueron para su casa,a Burbuja tuvieron que quedarse con ella a dormir la pobre todavía estaba temblando y llorando,a veces se levantaba gritando o corría y se escondía en la parte más oscura de su cuarto...

Ya eran como las tres en punto de la madrugada cuando Bombón y Bellota se levantaron porque creyeron que alguien estaba en la casa,miraron a lado de la cama y se dieron que no estaba Burbuja rápido las dos se miraron y bajaron por las escaleras llegaron a la cocina...

Ahora donde se abra metido-dijo Bellota molesta pero preocupada

No lo sé-respondió Bombón-Vamos busca por aquí abajo que yo busco en el segundo piso

Esta bien- dijo Bellota y se fue a la sala

_P.O.V de Bellota_

_Busqué en el mueble de la televisión detrás ya que a ella le gustaba mucho esconderse ahí,busque detrás de los sillones,en el cuarto del lavamatico,en la cocina por todos lados de la planta de abajo y no la encontré ni siquiera una sola pista de donde rayos se habrá metido,me poyo en el fregadero, miré por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero,no me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo,cayó un rayo de repente y vi una sombra en el centro del patio agachada,estaba toda mojada,me extrañe y me puse de puntillas para ver mejor,cayo otro rayo y alumbró el patio y...y... _

AHHHH-gritó...

_P.O.V de Bombón_

_Me apresure en subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible llegué al segundo piso,bueno lo primero será revisar todos los cuartos,me fui al de Bellota revisé debajo de la cama no había nada,en el closet nada,cerré la puerta y me fui al de Burbuja por si las moscas estaba nada tampoco,donde estarás hermanita! fui al ático busque detrás de unas cajas viejas,cayó un gran rayó y me sobresalte pero pude mirar un caja que decía mi nombre,me extrañe mucho y cuando la iba a agarrar oí el llanto de alguien,pensando que podía ser mi hermana,baje del ático y quede en el medio del pasillo no había nada ni nadie,estaba todo oscuro de lo normal,iba a bajar las escaleras para ver si Bellota había encontrado algo pero escuché de nuevo el llanto me giré y no había nada pero el llanto se escuchaba en mi habitación? y me acordé que era el único lugar que no había buscado,cuando iba abrir la perilla de la puerta me mano se tensó y quede paralizada,que pasa?tenía miedo de entrar a mi propio cuarto?cuando pude moverme entré y todo seguía igual tal como lo deje,no había nadie ni nada ahí dentro,me gire para salir cuando sentí una presencia,me giré de nuevo y en el centro de toda mi habitación había un niño pequeño como de seis años mirándome como si yo fuera su carnada o un juguete para masticar... _

Quien... eres?-_le pregunté atemorizada,mi cuerpo no se podía mover y mi respiración era agitada , el me sonrió y con una voz de un niño inocente me dijo:  
_

Debes encontrar a tu hermana..está en peligro-_cayó otro rayo y pude ver que a lado de él había un perro gigante con los ojos negros mas negros que la misma noche,y con unos dientes más afilados que el de un cuchillo,me asusté mucho no..demasiado,le iba a preguntar con lo poco de coraje que me quedaba de que estaba hablando cuando... _

AHHHH-_escuché el gritó de mi hermana Bellota,miré de inmediato a la puerta preocupada,me gire para ver si el niño estaba y no! había desaparecido sin prestarle mucha atención baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y llegué a la cocina y me encontré a Bellota tirada en el piso abrazando así misma y diciendo que no era verdad! _

P.O.V General

No es verdad..no..lo..es-dijo Bellota con la cara entre las piernas

¿Que te pasa Bellota?¿Que vistes?¿Por qué estás así?-preguntaba Bombón angustiada

Es...e-e-ll-ella-dijo tartamudeando

¿Quien?¿De que hablas?-dijo aun más angustiada

A-a-allá-dijo señalando por la ventana,Bombón la miro extrañada,miró por la ventana pero no había nada ni nadie

No hay nada ahí Bellota-dijo Bombón calmada

No!-gritó Bellota-Hay había algo..hay..estaba..estaba...

¿Quien Bellota?me estás preocupando-dijo Bombón asustada y angustiada

Bellota le iba a contestar cuando escucharon un ruido en la sala como si se hubiera caído algo..fueron a ver y...

AHHH-gritaron abrazadas

* * *

Estában cada uno dormido en su propio cuarto cuando escucharon a alguien dentro de la casa se oía la voz de un niñito jugando por toda la casa...

Jijiji Onii-san ven a jugar conmigo-se escuchaba por todos lados como si fuera un eco

Butch y Boomer se levantaron al mismo tiempo y abrieron la puerta,miraron a todos lados, se vieron y con paso lento y cuidadoso se fueron acercando hasta estar lo suficiente cerca de las escaleras...

Tu también lo has escuchado-le pregunto Boomer

No mira me desperté por que quiero unas galletas con leche-le dijo sarcásticamente Butch

En verdad-dijo extrañado Boomer

No idiota yo también lo escuche-dijo Butch con una mano en la cara

¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo el pequeño niño inocente y haciéndose el asustado

Los dos quedaron petrificados y les recorrió un escalofrió

Onii-san-pregunto el niño

Calla no digas..nada tal vez se vaya-dijo Butch en un susurro a Boomer el solo asintió

¿Donde estás?-dijo una voz conocida para ellos,abrieron los ojos bien abiertos _"Brick" _pensaron y bajaron por las escaleras y...

AHHH-gritaron asustados...

* * *

Bombón y Bellota no podían creer lo que estaba en su puerta era...era..su..su hermana,tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados,toda rasguñada y con mucha..sangre? pero sangre que no era de ella!,sin pensarlo más fueron donde estaba,se agacharon para estar a la altura de ella...

Burbuja..-llamaba suave Bombón-Despierta...-decía con los ojos aguados,al ver que Bellota solo la miraba y no hacía nada le gritó-QUE TE PASA AYÚDAME!

Entonces es verdad...-decía con las manos en la boca y los ojos aguados

Que es verdad? de que estás hablando-decía enojada-Burbuja...vamos reacciona

Ella...lo..mató-dijo petrificada

¡QUÉ! deja de estar diciendo ridiculeces y ayúdame..no ves que se va a morir-dijo preocupada-Burbuja reacciona.. dejes..hermanita

No son ridiculeces y no se va a morir esa sangre no es de ella no ves que no está herida ni nada-dijo Bellota enfadada

Bombón miró a Bellota y luego a Burbuja para ver si era verdad y lo comprobó esa sangre no era de ella,se paró de inmediato como si no conociera a la persona que estaba tirada en la entrada de su casa _"Esa no es mi hermana ella no pudo hacer algo así" _pensó petrificada,miró a fuera al patio y vio al mismo niño de su habitación sonriendole y al perro con mucha sangre en la boca

Ven ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación-dijo con firmeza Bombón

No pienso hacerlo-dijo

QUE TE PASA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ES TU HERMANA Y LA MÍA PASE LO QUE PASE!-dijo Bombón frustrada y con los ojos aguados,Bellota la miró y agacho la cabeza-Por favor! llegaremos al fondo de todo esto pero..juntas-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Bellota lo medito y le dijo-Lo sé lo siento me comporte como una idiota-y le devolvió la sonrisa y la ayudó a llevarla a la habitación de Burbuja...

* * *

Butch y Boomer vieron al niño con un cuchillo en la mano que de este le caía gotas de sangre,miraron al suelo y vieron a...a...

BRICK!-gritaron sorprendidos y asustados,su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos amarradas y los pies llenos de sangre y una herida en el estomago,fueron a verlo sin importarle al niño

También quieren jugar-dijo inocentemente con el cuchillo en la mano y sonriendo

¿QUIEN ERES Y POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESO A NUESTRO HERMANO?-gritaron con rabia y coraje

Yo solo quería jugar-dijo haciéndose el que iba a llorar

Butch lo miró con rabia y vio que a lado de él había un cuchillo, lo agarró y se paro..

NO BUTCH!-le gritó su hermano Boomer,pero era demasiado tarde su hermano le había enterrado el cuchillo al niño pero no había pasado nada..Butch retrocedió un poco asustado y le pregunto:

Quien...eres-el niño se les acercó a los dos y solo dejo un metro entre ellos se inclinó y les dijo con una voz terrorífica:

_**Yo soy su peor pesadilla,espero y estén listo para lo que viene-**_dijo y luego los miró y desapareció...

Conti...

* * *

**¿De que estaba hablando Bellota cuando dijo que ella lo mato?¿Quien será ese niño que esta tras de ellos?¿Que tal me quedo?¿Malo, pésimo,bueno? merezco Reviews? todas sus preguntas seran contestada en el próximo cap!espero y les aiga gustado,hoy ando un poco triste y melancólica y no se porque,bueno dejando eso a un lado..**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y ARIGATO POR LEER LA HISTORIA!**


	3. Lo Que Paso En Realidad

**ppg y yo: Gracias,Jajaja fue cosa del destino y bueno no creo que lo hagan matado o..sí?,Estoy bien triste no me diste helado =(**

**catSeeU: Jajaja tuviste siempre las pesadillas?,ok..voy a continuar :3**

**R-P-Ale: Jajaja tu hermanita si es mala! **

**Lia-sennenko: Jaja,Bueno eso pasa por que la idea me vino por ver la peli pero yo lo voy hacer a mi manera sí habrán unas cosas de la peli pero lo voy a cambiar,Si pero está versión descubriran muchos secretos,Todavía no se si poner al perro de cabeza no quiero que les de un paro cardíaco,Bueno lo sabrás ahora,Mmm..eso es ser egoísta te preocupas más por Brick que por Burbuja jaja mentira lo vas a saber en este cap!**

**dickory5: Sí eso creo...y si lo mató bueno lo sabrás en este cap!**

**JEK: Lo siento no quería que te traumaras de nuevo, espero que pudieras dormir no quiero que después te pase algo XP,Bueno lo de quedar muertos todavía lo estoy pensando,jaja se te vino todos los recuerdos de la peli!**

**eidryn: Jaja Gracias y Hey! todavía no te puedes morir**

**gisselle23: Dormiste verdad?,Grax,La tuviste? Ok..te enteraras en este cap!**

**muchas Gracias por leer y me alegro mucho mucho que lo hagan y por favor que nadie se muera si ahora le da miedo no quiero saber que pasará más adelante *suspiro* Bueno ahora el cap! (Espero que no les den un paro cardíaco)**

* * *

Después que el niño se fuera agarramos a Brick y lo llevamos a su cuarto lo desatamos y lo curamos lo más que pudimos...

Brick..por..favor no nos dejes-decía Boomer agarrándole la mano

Él no nos puede hacer eso...siempre vamos a estar juntos verdad?-dijo Butch con los ojos aguados se sentía estúpido,tenía una gran rabia y sobretodo se sentía culpable por no hacer nada

No eres culpable de nada ni yo tampoco-dijo Boomer adivinando lo que él estaba pensando

Pero aún así...-lo interrumpieron

Shh..no pasa nada él es fuerte va a estar bien..solo dejemolos descansar-dijo Boomer con calma

Tienes razón..-dijo casi en un susurro,Cuando iban a salir del cuarto...

AHHHH-se escuchó un grito

* * *

Bellota y Bombón llevaron a Burbuja a su cuarto,la pusieron en su cama,le quitaron todo rastro de sangre,la curaron y le pusieron ropa nueva...

_"Maldito seas niño,Quien rayos eres? y lo más importante que quieres de nosotros/as o de...mí?cuando te encuentre te voy a..." _pensó pero fue interrumpida **_"Me vas a que?"_ **le dijo alguien en un susurro en el oído,Bombón ni se inmutó a mirar para atrás _"Te voy a matar y enviarte al infierno si es necesario..no te metas con mis amigos o mi familia o si no me vas a conocer" _pensó amenazante **_"No has cambiado nada...Bombón"_ **le dijo y Bombón sintió como su presencia se desvanecía _"Qué habrá querido decir?" _pensó confundida

Mmm..Auch-se quejó Burbuja sobándose la cabeza-Ay! eso duele

BURBUJA-gritaron sus hermanas y la abrazaron,Burbuja se sorprendió pero también le correspondió el abrazo

Que les pasa?-les pregunto

Eh? no recuerdas nada-pregunto Bombón,Bellota se mantenía un poco alejada

No solo recuerdo algunas cosas-dijo bajando la cabeza

No los podrías contar-dijo Bombón

Bueno...

_"Estaba yo en mi cuarto durmiendo con ustedes cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina lo primero que pensé fue: habrá algún animalito perdido por aquí entonces sin despertarlas me bajé de la cama,bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y miré afuera y estaba lloviendo,cuando miró para abajo veo a un lindo perrito negro en la escalera y sus ojos se veían tristes..me dio mucha tristeza y.._

_Te perdiste amiguito?-pregunté amablemente pero al parecer se asustó y salió corriendo-NO!-grité-No te voy hacer nada-dije y lo empecé a corretear se metió por la puerta chica para los perros,yo abrí al puerta y la cerré entonces..._

_Perrito Ven-lo me importo que estuviera lloviendo yo lo quería salvar,cuando escuché unos ruidos raros atrás en el patio,lo primero que se vino fue el perrito y cuando llegué estaba todo tirado en el suelo y con solo una pata y los ojos en blanco,caí de rodillas,mientras mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de las lluvias y ahí fue..._

_Que pasa-me pregunto un niñito de seis años amablemente y preocupado_

_Es..es el perro-dije en sollozos,lo miré y vi que tenía un cuchillo en la mano lleno de sangre,me miró con una gran sonrisa su ojso se oscurecieron,su cara se puso negra se le veía las venas, me asusté mucho quería salir corriendo pero mis piernas no me respondían cerré los ojos tratando de que algo de mí reaccionara pero nada, los abrí y el niño se me iba acercando más..._

_NO!-grité y como si mi cuerpo fuese controlado agarré el cuchillo y empecé a agarrar al perro y le empecé a abrirlo todo y sacandole todo de adentro y me pasaba su sangre por mi boca,con la lengua me chupaba los dedos y podía sentir como mi cuerpo exigía mas y más quería detenerme pero no podía,entonces vi a lo lejos en la oscuridad como un hombre me miraba con terror me dio mucha satisfacción que me mirase así me encanta su expresión de terror,su agonía podía sentir como su corazón latía mucho más rápido era como una melodía para mis oídos,entonces el mismo perro que había matado se elvantó como si nada hubiera pasado y.._

_Tráemelo__-le ordene y en menos de los tres segundo ya estaba el hombre inconsciente en mis pies,podía escuchar su corazón,el sonido de la sangre recorrer por todo su cuerpo entonces agarré el cuchillo y en un desesperado intento de alimentarme de algo lo empecé a cuchillar por todos lados cada vez su sangre me salpicaba y era exquisito,despertó después de un rato y al sentir el dolor empezó a gritar,sus gritos de terror y agonía me llenaban más y más era muy divertido escucharlo y poder oír como suplicaba por su vida y piedad..pero yo no le hacía caso en una quería más y le enterré el cuchillo en el corazón,salió bastante sangre que me salpicaba como si fuera gotas de lluvia y lo mejor era que la sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia y lo volvía a un mas divertido y sabroso..iba a seguir aún sabiendo que ya estaba muerto cuando hay fue que...  
_

_AHHHH-escuché el gritó de mi hermana y me detuve,me giré poco a poco y la vi viéndome en la ventana atemorizada y con los ojos aguados y llenos de terror fue ahí donde desperté y pude controlar mi cuerpo y así fue como llegue a la puerta y caí inconsciente_

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Sus hermanas estaban tiritando de miedoy con los ojos bien abiertos

Y-yo n-no quise hacer e-e-eso-dijo llorando

Bombón la miró y la abrazó,Bellota también hizo lo mismo

_**"Esto solo empieza"** _se escuchó un eco por toda la habitación..ellas quedaron muy asustadas y cuando miraron a un rincón de la habitación...

AHHHH-gritaron las tres abrazadas

* * *

Butch y Boomer se giraron y vieron a su hermano sentado en la cama gritando y agarrándose el brazo rápido corrieron donde él...

Brick..BRICK!-gritaron-Que pasa

Me duele..me duele mucho-dijo agarrándose el brazo que estaba botando mucha sangre-Ahhh..quitenmelo..quema..QUEMA!

Para ver-dijo Butch y le quitó la mano de encima-No puede ser...-susurro con miedo? en su voz

Que pasó-preguntaron Boomer y Brick y en el brazo de Brick había escrito _**"Quiero la sangre de todos ustedes"**_con sangre,los tres miraron con terror eso..y en el centro de la habitación estaba el niño sonriendole,ellos se asustaron y vieron como el niño desaparecía

Brick..necesitamos saber que paso anoche-dijeron Boomer y Butch asustados pero con de terminación

Bueno lo que pasó fue...

_"Flashback"_

_Me encontraba dormido en mi habitación cuando de repente siento como alguien me pasa su mano por mi cara suavemente..me despierto sorprendido y veo a un niño inocente en al orilla de mi cama.._

_Que haces?-le pregunto_

_Al fin despiertas Onii-san-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Yo no soy tu...-pero me interrumpió_

_Ven vamos a jugar-dijo y me jaló hasta la cocina ahí lo perdí de vista y pude escuchar como me decía: **"Encuentrame"**__me fui de la cocina lo busqué por todos lados solo me faltaba la sala y.._

_Donde estás?-le pregunte,todo paso en menos de cinco segundos,cuando me di de cuenta tenía las manos amarradas y el niño me estaba cortando las piernas mientras cantaba una canción alegre,quería gritar pero no podía,miré a mi lado pero había un perro enorme con dientes afilados mirando como si fuera su presa,me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.._

_Tranquilo Bestial-dijo el niño-Luego vas a jugar con él-dijo y me dio una sonrisa que podía matar a cualquiera,de repente sentí como me enterraba el cuchillo en el estomago y sonreía yo cerré los ojos me dolía y mucho debo admitirlo..y ahí sentí algo húmedo en mi estomago,abrí los ojos y vi al niño como me chupaba la sangre y se chupaba los dedos, me miraba y como veía en mi cara terror y agonía,sufrimiento se divertía más ese niño era un DEMONIO! estaba perdiendo mucha sangre veía todo borroso,sentía como mis fuerzas se iban agotando y solo escuché al niño decir: **"Bestial cometelo"**__y fue ahí donde me desmaye y el resto ya lo saben..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo-dijo Brick escondiendo su cara con sus cabellos

Porque nos pasa esto?-dijo Boomer

La pregunta sería que hicimos para merecer esto?-dijo Butch

Oh! Por Dios-dijo Brick

Que pasó-preguntaron

M-M-mi-mi-miren-dijo asustado y apuntando a la ventana que daba al patio

N-NO!-gritaron con horror...

Conti...

* * *

**Que estará pasando?Que tal?Como me quedo? Espero y les hay gustado el cap! no voy a poder dormir hoy .T.T bueno DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! y Arigato por leer la historia**

**SAYONARA...**


	4. El Plan

**dickory5: Jeje lo deje así porque ya quería dormir :3 y bueno..no te puedo decir tendrás que leer el cap! y si ya era hora que lo pusieran en su lugar!**

**eidryn: Oh mi Dios! eso si da miedo ojala y no te pasara nada**

**Lia-sennenko:Oh! Oh! no quise decir eso bueno solo era relajo no te pongas a llorar LO SIENTO!porque tanto alboroto es porque como es Burbuja la inocente,etc no te sorprenderías verla en la puerta de tu casa toda llena de sangre? Grax y bueno dormí mas o menos,Gracias**

**catSeeU: Gracias a mi también me gusta tu historia!Ya somos dos :3**

**R-P-Ale: Si pobres y si quedarán con un trauma,bueno lo estoy pensando todavía..todos lo detestan y si da miedo,jaja voy a tratar de no dejar con intriga este cap!**

**ppg y yo: Claro que me gusta a quien no le va a gustar!Yo tampoco no lo quiero perder T.T,lloras por el miedo? Jajaja no no es un vampiro y bueno lo del niño no sé tendré que preguntarle pero no lo creo, y tienes razón él no tiene ningún derecho a chuparle la sangre a Brick! y bueno no fuiste agresiva solo un poco pero no tanto :3**

**gisselle23: Si -.- no eres la primera que lo dice,Bueno eso es confidencial tendrás que leer el cap! Graxias,Tan trágico fue? joo se ven que si quieren a Brick!,Sí pobre de ella, Créeme nadie quiere que se muera por un cuchillo en el estomago!**

**Lucite199: Ay Dios ojala y no hayas escuchado ningún ruido!Jajaja,uñetero niño del diablo? perdón por mi ignorancia pero me podías explicar que es uñetero? Y no no tiene perdón por hacerle eso!**

**Bueno bueno ayer en la noche me enteré que el niño de la historia duerme conmigo en mi cama como me entere bueno porque estaba dormida y sentí a alguien a lado mio me giré abrí los ojos y BANG! vi al niño quería gritar pero no pude y ahora el me viene a decir que el es mi conciencia temporal ya que la otra está de vacaciones casi...casi muero T.T Ahora el cap **

* * *

N-NO!-gritaron con horror...en el ventana estaba dibujado con las gotas de las lluvias tres figuras colgada de un árbol con una soga en el cuello que ellos conocían muy bien y escrito estaba **_"Estan en peligro"_ **no lo pensaron mas y salieron disparados para las casa de la chicas...

* * *

AHHHH-gritaron las tres abrazadas en el rincón estaba dibujado con sangre los nombres de los chicos,se borro y apareció que ellos estaban como en un casa de noche y de pronto algo les arranca las cabeza

Brick/Boomer/Butch-susurraron asustadas y con lagrimas en su ojos y vieron como poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo el dibujo

¡BANG!-escucharon un ruido en la planta de abajo

Ellas se miraron asustadas,Bellota se paro...

No..vayas-les susurraron sus hermanas con miedo

No se preocupen-le dijo con una sonrisa cuando dio un paso,se escucho la cerradura de la puerta como si alguien la quisiese abrir,Bombón y Burbuja se abrazaron de su hermana Bellota para que no fuera..cuando de repente se abre la puerta...

AHHHH-gritaron ellas

AHHHH-gritaron las otras voces,

Brick..-dijo bajo Bombón

Bombón..-contestó él y como estaba oscuro prendió las luces...

CHICOS!-gritaron,se pararon de la cama y los abrazaron,empezaron a llorar

Ey...que les pasa-preguntaron preocupados

N-no saben por lo que hemos pasado..-dijeron en un murmullo casi inaudible pero ellos lo escucharon..

Ustedes también verdad?-dijeron en un suspiro

Como que ustedes también?-preguntaron confundidas y luego-NO!-gritaron

Si..también nos han pasado lo mismo-dijeron

Pero más a Brick-dijeron triste Boomer y Butch

Burbuja también-contestaron Bombón y Bellota triste

Nos cuentan que les paso-dijeron los chicos

Ok...-después de un rato terminaron

Eso si es jugar sucio..pobre Burbuja-dijeron tristes y la abrazaron

Ya chicos...lo importante es que estamos bien-dijo Burbuja sonriendo

Sí y ahora estamos juntos en esto..las vamos a cuidar es una promesa-dijeron con la mano en el corazón

Nosotras igual..ayudaremos en lo que podamos-dijeron sonriente

**_"No te hagas falsas esperanzas"_ **le dijo una voz a Bombón _"Que quieres decir" _pensó frustrada _**"No pondrán detenerme y está vez conseguiré mi venganza y lo que quiero"** _dijo la voz del niño enojado y un frío enorme le recorrió por el cuerpo a Bombón hasta que la dejo mareada

Que pasa-preguntaron todos

Nada..solo me siento un poco mal..es eso-dijo agarrándose la cabeza

Bueno tu turno de contar..-dijo Bellota a los chicos

Bueno lo que paso fue...-y les contó todo

Que miedo pobre de ti-decía Burbuja con los ojos aguados

Tenemos que hacer algo para parar esto o al menos saber que quiere esa **_"cosa"_** con nosotros-dijo Bombón con inteligencia y determinación _"Esto ha llegado muy lejos...al menos debemos saber que quiere él o de que venganza está hablando?" _se preguntaba

Bombón tiene razón hay que investigar sobre cosas sobrenaturales o niños perdidos para ver que encontramos-dijo Brick

Bueno creo que está noche nadie va a dormir-dijeron los otros

Empezamos por la casa-dijo Boomer

La casa?-peguntaron todos confundidos

Butch lo medito un poco y luego dijo-Bombón tu dijiste que vistes algo en el sótano como una..caja algo así con tu nombre?

Sí pero eso que..ah ya veo..ok-dijo sonriendo

No me digas que vamos a buscar allá-dijo Burbuja temblando

No te preocupes vamos a estar todos cuidándonos el uno al otro-dijeron todos con una sonrisa,subieron al sótano prendieron la luz del foco y empezaron a buscar..

LO ENCONTRÉ-gritó Bombón alzando una caja

Lista-preguntaron todos

No..lo creo pero tenemos que acabar con esto o al menos saber con que nos estamos enfrentando-dijo

Ok..-respondieron y abrieron las caja

Miren todo estos periódicos antiguos..-dijeron asombrados

..Bombón esta no es tu mamá-dijo Butch mostrando un foto donde estaba su mamá mirando el espejo y atrás de ella estaba...

Ese..no es..ese..es-dijo temblando Burbuja

No..puede ser-dijo en un susurro Brick

EL NIÑO!-gritaron todos

Entonces esto significa que el te conoce desde hace tiempo Bombón y conoció a tu mamá Evangeline-dijo Boomer

No..solo a ella..-dijo Bellota atemorizada viendo varias fotos

Los demás se acercaron y se quedaron con la boca abierta-N-nos c-conoce a..a t-todos-dijeron

**_Jijiji-_** se escuchó detrás de ellos-**_Parecen que descubrieron mi secreto..._**-ellos se viraron y vieron al niño con una sonrisa y a Bestial **(perro)-****_Al parecer esto cada vez se poner más_****_ interesante..._**y se fue

Chicos no quiero seguir-dijeron Burbuja,Boomer

Hay que hacerlo-respondieron los demás

Temía que dijeras eso-dijeron en un suspiro devastador

Siguieron buscando y encontraron un periódico que hablaba de una anciana que decía ver espíritus malignos y sobretodo a un pequeño niño..siguieron leyendo y tenía las mismas descripciones del niño que los acosaban..

Hay que ir con esta señora-dijo Butch

Sí-respondieron los demás

Pero..antes..deberían ver esto-dijo Bellota

Que cosa?-preguntaron

Bellota saco varios CD **(yo soy más moderna) **y se los enseño

Los vemos?-pregunto

Será mejor que mañana mira está de t-ta-tarde-dijo Burbuja pero se cayó

Que te paso?-dijo Butch

Es mejor verlo ahora-dijo cambiando de opinión-Tengo el presentimiento que vamos a encontrar algo que nos pueda ayudar...

Ellos los pusieron y se veían las imágenes de un orfanato..un cuarto..y una puerta de madera que del cerrojo salía sangre y debajo de la puerta también..se escuchaba...**_"Debes matar a unos de ellos..esa será la única alternativa para que te deje en paz.."_ **una voz tan melodiosa y linda,pero se escuchaba devastada decía _**"No..quiero..ellos son la única razón que me mantiene viva...y dile a él que no voy a dejar que los toque y si eso es poner mi vida o mi alma lo haré"**_decía decidida y luego se escuchó un grito tan horrible que podría a ver dejado sordo a quien lo oyera _**"AAARRRGGG... TU Y TUS ESCUINCLES Y TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ELLOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR LES HARÉ LA VIDA UN**_** INFIERNOOO..."**decía enojado, luego se vio otra puerta,se abrió de la nada y con paso lento la cámara llegó a la ventana donde había una fuente de agua de un delfín,se veía a una señora muy bonita con el cabello naranja claro,sentada en la orillas y detenía dos bultos en los brazos y a un señor con el cabello anaranjado fuerte...

_"Papá" _pensó Bombón y luego sintió una respiración en su oído _**"Ellos fueron una presa muy difícil les dí varias oportunidades pero la rechazaron todo por salvar a esos bultos que ves ahí..pero sabes me divertí mucho..como lo voy hacer ahora con ustedes"** _dijo y le lambió la oreja,Bombón se sobresalto pero no gritó **_"Contigo tal vez juego un poco más doloroso y tormentoso vas a ver como mueren todos tus amigos y tus hermanas y lo mejor es que no vas a poder hacer nada..JAJAJA"_**dijo y luego desapareció,Bombón cerró los ojos _" Vamos no llores debes ser fuerte...los tienes que cuidar" _pensó y luego siguió mirando,luego se vio a una señora vieja bien anciana en un mecedora rezando el rosario y en las piernas de ella se veía al niño,la anciana lloraba mientras rezaba y el niño le acariciaba la cara luego el niño miró a la pantalla y abrió la boca que se puso negra igual que sus ojos y las venas se le salían...

AHHH-gritaron asustados y el foco se apagó,vieron a la pantalla y estaba escrito **_"Jamber quiere nacer ahora"_**y luego se prendió el foco y la pantalla se apagó

Bueno tengo dos cosas que decir-dijo Brick

Que es?-preguntaron

Eso dio miedo y la otra es que hay que buscar a esa señora a donde quiera que esté..ella debe saber alguna información-dijo, los demás asintieron

Además me di de cuenta que ese Mocoso se alimenta del miedo,la confusión,la soledad,el sufrimiento todo lo que tenga que ver que se sientan solos o con tristeza-dijo Burbuja

Eso quiere decir que debemos tratar de no gritar o lo que sea así se vuelve débil y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de acabarlo-dijo Butch

Ok..tenemos un plan buscar a la señora,no sentirnos solos o algún sentimiento que tenga que ver con eso y siempre estar acompañado de alguien y lo que sepamos decirnos-dijo Bombón

MANOS A LA OBRA-gritaron todos

**_"No me importa que quieres o de donde vengas..no te vas a meter con nadie y está vez te vamos a enterrar eternamente en el infierno donde perteneces..Maldito..no podrás con nosotros" _**pensó amenazante y contenta ya que todos están se sentía muy segura y eso definitivamente iba a ser un obstáculo para el niño...

**_"No te confíes tanto lo mismo hicieron tus padres y no le resultó bien" _** pensó el niño y luego se fue...

Conti...

* * *

**Lo terminé al fin bueno ¿Podrá los chicos acabar con el niño de una vez por todas?¿Se descubrirá cual es su venganza o que quiere de ellos? todas su preguntas serán contestadas en el proximo cap! Ah! y dejen REVIWS! solo espero que el niño no me haga nada CONCIENCIA POR FAVOR VUELVE TE EXTRAÑO...T.T**

**NOS VEMOS...**


	5. Que hemos hecho?

**Lía-sennenko: Jajaja imagínate que eso pasara y gracias,Sip yo no soy anticuada y tienes razón hay que aprovecharla,bueno quien sabe tendrás que leer para saber :p**

**dickory5: Muy buena pregunta..en serio me hiciste pensar mucho..lo que pasa es que el niño se puede comunicar con que él quiera pero por alguna razón se le hace más divertido comunicarse con Bombón y traumarla ya que ella sabe algo o descubrirá algo a medida que pasa la historia te vas dando cuenta y si no me avisas y yo te aclaro ok?**

**Lucite199: Gracias y axala vida que mal que escuchaste ruidos..ahh ok,Bueno eso todavía está en juego no sé si matarlos o no así que te prometo que antes del final yo te digo ok?, lo de la viejita tendrás que leer,porque odias tanto al niño? debe ser porque atormenta a los chicos/as,si conseguirán salvarse tal vez no o sí?**

**catSeeU: Gracias..jaja eres la primera (creo) que pone ese niño misterioso los demás dicen niño del demonio o algo así..mm siempre e querido ahcerte una pregunta porque escogiste ese nick? (osea catSeeU)**

**gisselle23: Sí pobre de ella =(, no no lo están XD,bueno lo de la viejita y que ellos lo van a acabar no te aseguro nada puede que si o no?**

**R-P-Ale: Jajaja sí..jaja,ok y el niñito no me ha hecho nada pero si me da miedo se la pasa dándome ideas de como acabar con los chicos/as además fastidia que no te imaginas,Jajaja ok y si cámbiate XD **

**ppg y yo: Sí dio miedo,a todos le alegra que tengan una pista,nadie nos entienden -.-,pobrecito Butch =( pero se lo merecía,si da miedo, quien te ofendió si fueron los RRB te aseguro que voy y les dio a palazos, que te hicieron =( pobre de ti,Ja le ganaste y mm oye en serio que te hicieron cuando lo leía me preocupe (claro si se puede saber)**

**lovetierna: HOLA! Auch sabes te imagine gritándome y me dolió el oído lo de loca para serte sincera mis amigas dicen que sí así que yo creo que sí por?,Lo siento..Gomen no quise que no pudieras dormir *snif**snif* Lo siento *snif*No fue mi intención *snif* y Gracias, adios!**

**Bueno espero y como siempre les guste este cap**

* * *

Los chicos al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y se fueron al domicilio de la señora al llegar a la recepción...

Disculpe podemos ver a la Señora mm.. Andalucía-pidió amablemente Boomer

De parte?-pregunto la recepcionista mirando unos papeles

Solo vinimos a visitarla-dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa

Todos ustedes?-pregunto mirando a los demás

Si es que es urgente por favor-dijeron los dos con ojos de cachorros

...e-etto puedo hacer una excepción-dijo la recepcionista mirándolos a los dos como hipnotizada-Al fondo a la derecha suban por las escaleras, después a la izquierda la segunda puerta es esa-les dijo en un susurro

Gracias-respondieron con una sonrisa y luego le hicieron señas a los demás para que los siguieran

A veces me pregunto como lo hacen-dijo Butch

Es un secreto-dijeron los dos guiñando el ojo

Pero en realidad funciona-dijo Bellota

Al llegar tocaron la puerta..

Pasen-se oyó una voz adentro,los seis entraron y vieron que la habitación era acogedora y tenía muy buena ventilación..no es enserio si los vidrios de las ventanas están rotos?-Oh! visitas-dijo la anciana

Bombón al mirarla se sorprendió y los demás también si su memoria no les falla es la misma anciana que les advirtió que no entraran a aquella casa,la anciana los miró con una sonrisa burlona y les dijo..

Se los advertí y no me hicieron caso..o me equivoco que vienen aquí por que esa cosa los persigue-dijo la anciana,ella tiene los ojos chocolates y bueno no hay que decir el color de su cabello ya que es blanco no?

Si..-respondieron todo

Podría por favor decirnos como detenerlo?-pidió Bombón

Ayy..niña tu eres la clave junto con él-dijo señalando a Brick

Que?-preguntaron todos

Lamentablemente no les puedo decir más nada ya que alguien nos vigila-dijo mirando a la puerta,los demás miraron y ahí mismo estaba Bestial

Por que ese perro lo acompaña-dijo Brick

Ese perro es el guardián de él y no es un perro tiene la forma de un perro pero en realidad es una criatura espantosa capaz de devorarte el alma o dejarte loco solo en unos milésimos de segundos-dijo la anciana

Ni te imaginas-mascullo Burbuja

Veo que ha empezado-dijo

Algo así-respondió Butch

Mmm..Señora que quiso decir que Bombón y Brick son la clave?-pregunto curiosa Bellota

Bueno mi hijita eso lo deben descubrir ustedes o ellos dos-dijo la anciana-Ahora fuera de mi cuarto-dijo haciéndole señas para que se fueran

Pero todavía no hemos terminado-dijo Boomer

Nos quedan más preguntas-dijo Bombón

No, no y NO quiero hablar de ellos-dijo-ADIÓS!-y le cerró la puerta

Que vieja más grosera-dijo Butch

TE ESCUCHÉ-grito la anciana

ESA ERA LA IDEA-respondió Butch y Bellota

Ya chicos al menos sabemos algo-dijo Brick

Que cosa-respondieron Butch,Bellota,Burbuja y Boomer

Que ese perro es un bestia tal como dice su nombre _**"Bestial"**_así que hay que tener mucho cuidado...lo otro que al parecer Brick y yo somos la clave a algo así que el niño está detrás de nosotros-dijo Bombón

Si lo segundo es verdad como explicas nuestras fotos-dijo Boomer

Buen punto-respondieron los otros

Bueno fue una perdida de tiempo venir si no nos ayudo en nada..es más faltamos a la escuela y todo-dijo Burbuja

En parte no fue una perdida de tiempo-dijo Bombón-ESPERA!-gritó-FALTAMOS A LA ESCUELA-dijo exaltada

Si por?-dijo Bellota

Que día es hoy-dijo Brick

Lunes..-respondieron los demás excepto Bombón que estaba hecha una furia

NOS LARGAMOS TODOS PARA LA ESCUELA-gritó

Pero..-trataron todos de comentar,pero Bombón le dio una mirada diciendo _"Dicen una sola palabra y van a ver lo que les pasa" _y su mirada fue fría,los demás tragaron en seco y la siguieron...

En la escuela...

Llegaron y tiraron la puerta del salón..

Hasta que al fin llegan Señoritos Him y Señoritas Utonio-dijo el profesor mirándolos como diciendo _"Para eso no hubieran venido" _

Jeje lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo-respondieron con una gota estilo anime

Sí..no me digan y por eso tuvieron que llegar cinco horas tarde-dijo sarcástico

Jajaja en serio se nos fue el tiempo-respondieron

Lo acepto por Butch,Bellota,Boomer e incluso Burbuja-dijo el profesor y luego miró a Bombón y Brick-Pero por ustedes no me lo imaginaba

Emm...etto lo sentimos Sensei-respondieron los dos con vergüenza

Lo que sea siéntense-dijo el profesor

Se sentaron,Bombón miraba con atención al profesor cuando sintió algo en su mano se lo miró y era un ciempiés,ella lo miró asustadas y luego salieron más que le entraban por todo el cuerpo,abrió la boca par gritar pero en vez de eso le salió un alacrán,empezó a moverse inquieta tratando de quitárselo pero entre más lo intentaba más salían...miró a la pizarra y estaba escrito _**"Jamber quiere nacer ahora"** _ahogó un grito de terror recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón mientras los demás la miraban preocupadas sin pensarlo la siguieron...

Bombón corría sin rumbo fijo atropellaba a personas pero no le importaba empezó a llover,cuando estaba por la cancha se cayó al suelo ensuciándose toda..empezó una niebla densa que no le permitía ver nada...

**Jijiji-**escuchó,abrió los ojos en par en par-_**Asustada Blossy?****-**** preguntó divertido**_

Que quieres de mí?-pregunto agitada-Porqué nos torturas?..

_**Ya te dije me quiero vengar-****dijo** _

Vengarte de qué? Yo no te he hecho nada..ninguna te ha hecho nada de que RAYOS! te quieres vengar-dijo histérica _"Vamos Bombón cálmate..respira.." _pensó

_**Sí me han hecho mucho por su culpa estoy muerto..por su culpa no puedo tener una vida como ustedes..y todo eso me la van a pagar así cuando mueran su almas estrán vagando por esté mundo y no habrá ya nada que puedan hacer y así los voy a torturar por toda la eternidad-le dijo al oído**_

Bombón estaba en el suelo llorando..._"Por qué a nosotros..tengo miedo...mucho miedo..no quiero seguir ocultándolo más..estoy sola..sola él me quiere a mí..sola..estoy sola" _pensaba Bombón mientras más lagrimas el caían empapaba su vista,se abrazo a sí misma...

No quiero seguir tengo miedo de descubrir la verdad..no quiero que les pase nada a ellos son mi familia..estoy muy asustada-decía mientras se mecía en el piso con cara entre las piernas...a lo lejos estaba el niño riéndose-_**Eres patética...**_-susurro Bombón lo miró con los ojos aguados y volvió a su posición

BOMBÓN!-gritaron todos al verla tirada en el piso

Que te pasa?-decían-Que tienes?..estas bien?..que te hizo?-preguntaban sin cesar preocupados y angustiado,Bombón los miro y los abrazó como pudo a todos y lloró en sus pechos...

Tengo miedo chicos..mucho-decía en sollozos-No quiero que les pase nada..no quiero que mueran..que tal si uno muere..no sé que haría-los abrazaba más ellos les respondieron el abrazó y lloraron con ella...

Nosotros también tenemos miedo..pero tenemos que ser fuertes..estamos metidos en esto y saldremos de esto todos juntos..como una gran familia ya vas a ver-le respondieron con los ojos aguados y sonriendole

Bombón los miró y también les devolvió la sonrisa-Gracias..-dijo bajo y sonrojada-Por todos..-y se paró,ellos también

Para que están los amigos y hermanas-dijeron y se fueron todos con una gran sonrisa y abrazados...el niño los veía con rabia y Bestial con los colmillos afuera...llegaron al otro extremo de la escuela donde los esperaban sus amigos...

Oyen se tardaron-dijo un chico de ojos morado y cabello negro

Lo sentimos...Ángel-respondieron

Y que vamos hacer este fin de semana-dijo una chica de ojos grises y cabello rosa

No lo sabemos que tienes en mente Camila-dijo Burbuja

Mmm..que tal si vamos a esa casa de por allá-dijo señalando a la casa que ellos antes habían entrado-Y van a ir otros compañeros de nosotros que dicen?

Jejeje-rieron nerviosos-Pasamos

Que pasa tienen miedo..son gallinas-dijeron haciéndoles burla

NO LO SOMOS-gritaron

Entonces vayan-dijeron Ángel y Camila-Y demuestre nos que no son gallinas-dijeron desafiándolos

Ok.. díganos a que hora que día y estaremos ahí-respondieron

Está bien el sábado a las seis de la tarde nos encontraremos en el parque que queda al frente de la casa y ya no pueden echar para atrás-dijeron y salieron corriendo despidiéndose

Todos se miraron y pensaron lo que acabaron de hacer un sudor frío les recorrió y pensaron _"Eso es lo que llaman presión del grupo" _

Alguien me puede decir que acabamos de hacer-pregunto Boomer

No queremos hablar del tema-respondieron los otros frustrados y luego se fueron a dar las últimas clases...

_**"Son tontos o se hacen acaso piensan entrar a la boca del lobo o en esté caso a mi guarida,mi mundo donde ahí no tienen ninguna posibilidad?..sea lo que sea les prepararé un futuro trágico y lleno de dolor.." **_pensó el niño sentado el techo de la escuela acariciando a Bestial,luego Bestial sonrió de una forma aterradora y en sus ojos se veía que se moría por sangre y se estremeció**_..._**

**_Tranquilo pronto los podrás comer..por ahora juguemos un_ rato-**dijo y los dos desaparecieron entre las tinieblas...

Conti...

* * *

**Me tienen que agradecer no lo hice que diera tanto miedo o si?¿Qué pasará ahora?¿Podrán todos soportar todo lo que les pasan o no?¿Se volverán locos?todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el otro cap! Bueno dejen Reviews y Gracias a todos por leer...**

**N/A:Las ppg/rrb no son míos..**

**NOS VEMOS...**


	6. Hora de cuidar la bebe!

**R-P-Ale: No lo sé pero si lo ves le das un codazo o los agarras a palos ok? si solo un poquito..waoo me reí con la ultima parte y si tienes razón**

**lovetierna: como dice tu nick eres tierna pero no me ofendiste ni nada ya estoy acostumbrada y si quieres me puedes decir así es mi naturaleza y lo acepto con orgullo así que no te preocupes,viste esque quise dejarlos descansar un poco jeje, decídete mujer si o no? jaja,no lo sé todo depende de que humor este el día del capitulo final y que me haces? *glup* **

**catSeeU: Grax y bueno solo es cuestión de organizarse XD adelanta trabajos o tareas como yo! y bueno te agradezco el tiempo que tienes para leer mis historias y mis locuras XD**

**Lia-sennenko: Si lo hago no disque Waoo pro lo hago! solo que me he demorado un poco con esté XD**

**ppg y yo: En serio que fue un comentario laargo pero me alegre q te expreses así!jajaja si todavía no lo puedo creer son tan tontos, vaya vocabulario que tienes,son cosas que pasa pero no había nadie que te acompañara o te defendiera no deberían tratar a las personas así,no te preocupes ppg y yo aunque ella no tenga de que arrepentirse no es bueno que estén así las dos si son amigas no?bueno si es pasado y lo pasado es pasado y jeje yo me preocupo por todos no es enserio! y q suerte q tengas a los rrb contigo ah! se me olvida dales unos buenos golpes x mi parte si? puedes por mi? y gracias no lo deje con mucho miedo xq quería que descansaran un poco y que mi mente no pensara cosas tan tan..malas xq creo q me estan afectando jaja y de nuevo graxias por confiar en mi!**

**Anonyms: Jajaja no lo había pensado así que bueno que te gustará gracias y antes ja! se quien eres es que como no pusiste el nombre eres Lucite199 verdd? (ojala no me haya equivocado)**

**Anonyms: Jajaja me alegro que puedas dormir tranquila y porque dices que está loca?**

**Bueno me he demorado tanto porque me he entretenido haciendo One-shots y el cap de La Bella y La Bestia pero sobretodo digamos que no fue una semana muy linda para mí por así decirlo así que tenía dos opciones: **

** con los/as ppg/rrb**

**2. Dejar que se me pasará y luego volver a escribir... pero decidí por la opción uno Lo siento rrb/ppg yo los quiero y los amo mucho pero necesito desahogarme con alguien y al parecer ustedes son la carnada perfecta!**

**Gracias a dickory5 por ayudarme ARIGATO!**

* * *

Luego de terminar de dar clases cada uno se fue para su respectiva casa...

Oye Bellota-dijo Bombón tirándose en el sillón junto su hermana

Dime?-pregunto Bellota aburrida ya que en la tele no había nada bueno

Puedes acompañarme mañana en la tarde a cuidar a la bebé de los Señores Rovinson por favor-le pidió

Bellota la miró y luego siguió cambiando los canales-No gracias..invita a Burbuja de seguro ella querrá ir

Fue lo primero que pensé pero luego dije que no-dijo también mirando la tele

Por qué?-dijo extrañada ya que Bombón y Burbuja son más unida bueno que ella y Bombón

Me acordé que me dijo que tenía planes con los chicos-dijo pensativa y con una mano en la cabeza

Y eso?-pregunto

Bombón se encogió de hombros y le dijo-No lo sé tal vez tengan un plan para cuando vamos a esa..esa..casa-al decir eso un escalofrío le recorrió-Pero ven..por favor..no quiero quedarme sola..en esa enorme casa..con la bebé y el niño de ellos..por fa-pidió mirándola a los ojos

Uff-suspiró frustrada-Ok..iré pero solo es porque no quiero quedarme sola en la casa aburrida

Gracias..-le dijo y la abrazó pero luego recordó que a Bellota no le gustan los abrazos y la soltó-Me voy para mi cuarto a dormir Bye...-le dijo sonriendo y corriendo pro las escaleras

Buenas noches..-susurro Bellota con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente...

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde y en la casas de las chicas Bellota aún dormía pero no por mucho tiempo...

BELLOTA!-gritó Bombón entrando a su cuarto corriendo pero a la mitad del camino se tropezó con algo-Auch..-se quejo cuando miró se cayó por la patineta de ella,miró a Bellota enojada,se paró y fue a lado de su cama-Bellota despierta..

Cinco minutos más-pedía dormía

No hay tiempo ya estamos tarde.. apúrate-le decía moviendola suavemente

No..otro minutos por..fa..zzz-decía Bellota somnolienta

Bombón se cansó y la tiró de la cama,vino y con la sabana que estaba arropada la llevó arrastrando hasta el baño y la tiró en la bañera,abrió al llave...

AHHH-gritó Bellota al sentir agua fría,miró a Bombón-QUE RAYOS TE PASA BOMBÓN HAS QUEDADO LOCA O QUE?

Te estaba llamando a las buenas pero no escuchabas por eso hice esto ahora báñate rápido y alístate que vamos tarde

-esta bien- dijo bellota

Despues de un rato, bombon y bellota estaban listas para irse, cuando pensaron dejarle una nota a burbuja, por si olvidaba que iban a salir, asi no se preocuparían

-oye…- hablo bellota pensando en algo

-dime?-dijo bombón igual de pensativa que ella

-no nada-dijo bellota, decidió ir callada el camino

Al pasar por casas donde habían perros, todos les ladraban como si con un ladrido pudieran hacerlas desaparecer, era un comportamiento extraño en ellos, ya que esos animales solían ser pacíficos, los gatos al verlas, erizaban sus pelajes y huían de ellas.

Ni bombón ni bellota dijeron algo al respecto, pues sabían que estaba de más.

Al llegar a la casa, notaron que debía tener sus años no parecía muy descuidada, pero tampoco de este siglo, era un poco más grande que las demás…

Bombon toco el timbre, era una linda melodía la cual tenian, una muy alegre.

-buenos días- dijeron ambas al ver a la señora Robinson Salir seguida de el senior Robinson, los cuales parecían tener prisa en Salir

-que bueno que pudieron venir-dijo al seniora robinson pasando a bellota y a bombon a su casa

-si, que bien-dijo bellota admirando la casa

-la bebe aun duerme, no creo que despierte hasta mas noche para tomar leche, y Ren está terminando de ponerse ropa, ya saben está en la edad de 'yo me cambio y baño solito'-dijo la señora Robinson riendo ligeramente

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que Salir de emergencia, cualquier cosa, por favor marquen a este número-dijo el señor Robinson dándole a bombón una servilleta con un número de teléfono anotado -y siéntanse libres de asaltar el refrigerador-dijo para Salir

-si que tenían prisa- dijo bellota

-si-dijo bombón para acercarse a la cuna donde dormía la bebe

-que bonita es-dijo bellota acercándose a la bebe

-shh la despertaras!-la reganio bombon

Derrepente la bebe, abrió sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar muy fuerte

-muy bien, ya la despertaste-le dijo bellota

-que raro, si ella me conoce ya la he cuidado antes-dijo bombón cargando a la bebe para que se tranquilizara pero lloraba mas con más fuerza

-que pulmones tiene-dijo bellota tapando sus oídos

Después de unos segundos Ren bajo las escaleras rápidamente al oír a su hermanita llorar

-Hola Ren-saludo bombón

-que tal niño -le dijo bellota

-mis padres dijeron que vendrían-dijo ren

-si, oye en lo que calman a tu hermana, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-dijo bellota

-no gracias, mejor jugare con el-dijo Ren apuntando en medio de bombon y bellota, donde no habia nadie

-si, el dice que ustedes tienen otras cosas de que ocuparse, como su propia seguridad-

Ambas se quedaron paralizadas en sus lugares, ren subió las escaleras, pero se oian mas de dos pasos, cuando oyeron cerrar la puerta tras de el, la bebe dejo de llorar, para quedársele viendo a ambas.

-Ren! Ven!-le gritaba bellota al reaccionar

-NO! Bellota espera!-gritaba bombon al oir los pasos de su hermana subir las escaleras, no podía subir con la bebe en brazos, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oir un desgarrador grito de su hermana, segudio de ella rodanddo las escaleras

-BELLOTA!-grito corriendo hacia ella, oyó a la bebe de los robinson reir algregremente y luego la bebe comenzó a llorar…

* * *

**Jejeje no fui mala pero en el otro si...Bueno hasta aquí es el cap! me demore q mi compu se daño asi q no se cuando pueda seguir las demas historias lo siento pro tratare de acerlo lo mas posible pronto**


	7. Disfrutando el Dolor

**dickory5: Tendrás que leerlo pro las ideas q me distes se me olvidaron un poco y solo tengo una vaga idea x ahí y vistes te preocupates demasiado -.-**

**R-P-Ale: Jajaja tranquila :p,no creo q lo veas,lo de Bellota tendrás que leer**

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Si kieres saber lee!**

**catSeeU: Jajaja Grax**

**Lia-sennenko: Tambn lo pensé pro algo nuevo nunca está de mas no? :P,Grax x todo enserio :D**

**ppg y yo: Grax x darle el codazo de mi parte,jaja me encanto lo de los nombres de sus chipotes jiji,y lo siento x lo de tu amiga :(, jaja no seas tan malos con ellos nee? **

**lovetierna: Ok ya entendí XD,a veces asustas,Si se staba riendo de eso,ok no le haré tanto caso *-***

**blossxbrick: Mmm..siento q te aburra a veces y aqui stá :D**

**Quería disculparme x tardar tanto al verdd iba acer un año XD pro desps mi conciencia me dijo que no fuera tan mala y bueno aquí Stoy!**

**Ahora el cap!**

* * *

Llegué lo mas rápido que pude donde mi hermana...la bebé ya había parado de llorar,así que la deje en el suelo de su cuarto, vi a Bellota tirada en el piso frotándose el tobillo, miré arriba de las escaleras y está Ren con una sonrisa siniestra y mirando divertidamente a Bellota, quede paralizada y me arme de valor para preguntarle

¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?-le dije mirándolo con un poco de angustia y remordimiento

¿Yo? No he hecho nada ella sola se cayó de las escaleras-dijo y se volteó y susurro-Claro pero con un poco de ayuda de mi nuevo mejor amigo-y me sonrió-Es mejor que tengan un plan no creen?-y luego se fue derechito para su cuarto solo escuché un portazo

**"Deberías de hacerle caso...no todos corremos con la misma suerte" **le dijo ese Demonio al oído,como todavía no se acostumbraba su cuerpo tembló un poco,el niño sonrió ante tal acto y luego se fue a "jugar"

Bombón dejo a un lado el miedo que le causo "eso" por un momento y se acordó de su hermana,se hinco quedando a la altura de ella-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto

Sí...-contestó-Solo me duele un poco ya se me pasará-le dijo con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto

¿Te puedes parar?-

No estoy muy segura...-dijo pero luego sus ojos se abrieron a no más poder,se puso tensa y su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento que ella quisiera hacer

Bombón al ver el cambio de actitud de su hermana dijo-¿Pasa algo?

Bombón...la bebé..donde..la dejaste...-dijo un poco sorprendida

En el piso de su cuarto ¿Porqué?-

Por que ya no está-dijo mirando asombrada al cuarto de la bebé

Bombón miró y se dio de cuenta que no esta-¿Pero como...?-y antes que articulara otra palabra se escuchó unos pequeños pasos bajando las escaleras y detrás de estos se escuchaba como si estuviera arrastrando un objeto pesado o una...persona?

Bellota y Bombón se quedaron quietas esperando lo peor,vieron a la bebé bajar lentamente,sonteniendo en unas de sus manos el cuerpo de...de...

¡¿REN?!-gritaron sorprendidadas ya que estaba todo lleno de sangre y con un agujero en el centro del estomago y con una "X" cerca del corazón

¿Qué le has echo a tu hermano?-dijo Bellota

¿Yo?...absolutamente nada...lo que paso fue que no quería jugar conmigo-dijo tranquila y malévolamente

Espera como es que tú puedes...?-trató de decir Bombón

¿Hablar?-terminó la frase la bebé por ellas-Simple...por que no soy ella...-dijo una voz aguda y a la vez grave

¿Como te atreves a tomar posesión de un cuerpo que no es tuyo?..Y SIENDO UNA BEBÉ POR DIOS!-gritó desesperada

Bombón...-llamó Bellota,ella miró-Calla...-le susurro y miró para abajo

Deberían correr...-les dijo con poca importancia

Bombón y Bellota estaban acorraladas en la planta de abajo éstaba Bestial el perro de ese Demonio y otros cuantos que de sus bocas le escurría la sangre,se el notaban los huesos y uno que otros arruñasos

¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Bombón

No es obvio buscar una salida de está casa-

Pero la pregunta sería ¿Cómo?-

Bellota miró por todos lados cerca de ellas para ver una salida y no encontraba nada,eso ya la estaba desesperando y tenía mucha presión encima ya que los perros se le estaban acercando...

Rápido al cuarto y cierrala con llave-le dijo a Bombón

Entendido-respondió la cerraron y se dejaron deslizar por la puerta

Creen que se salvaron-dijo una voz al frente de ellas,abrieron los ojos y era el "niño" sonriendo,de repente detrás de la puerta salieron varias manos huesudas y peludadas que la agarraban fuertemente para que no se soltarán y así aprovechaban para rasguñarla para tener un poco de su sangre y también atormentarlas con imágenes de mujeres,niños,bebés y animales muertos de la amnera más escalofriante posible,mientras que el "niño" se les venía acercando y lamiéndose los labios

AHHH-gritaban por el dolor y las imágenes perturbadoras,lo miraron a "eso" con los ojos aguados y sintieron que tan solo esa mirada su corazones se iban achicando y como de sus ojos brotaba la sangre,por lo tanto su corazón poco a poco dejaba de existir y ya ni podían respirar bien...

Es su fin..-dijo en tono siniestro

¡BRICK,BUCTH!-gritaron con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y antes de quedar inconscientes...

* * *

No sentiste como si alguien gritara nuestros nombres?-le pregunto Brick a Butch

Sí..fue algo extraño-le respondió,ellos estaban en el cuarto de huésped hablando de como realizar un plan para mañana ya que era el día en que iban a esa "casa" y ahí fue entonces cuando sintieron esa sensación

Nos volvemos a ver-dijo Jamber **(acuérdense que así se llama el "niño") **

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-dijeron sorprendidos

Nada...-dijo tranquilo-Solo vengo aclarar cuentas...-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando detrás de ellos-Bestial...COMÉTELOS!

¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudieron articular antes de que Bestial y otro perro los agarrara del cuello y le enterraran sus colmillos en ellos y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la sangre brotara y ellos quedaran inconscientes...

Jamber se les acercó y le lamió el cuello a cada uno así provando su sangre,para luego lamerse los dedos no dejaba que ninguna gota cayera al suelo,los dos perros ya se estaban estremeciendo por el olor a la sangre y tiritaban con solo tener el cuerpo en sus bocas era mucha la tentación y el placer que le daban para descuartizarlos ahí mismo y no dejar rastros de ellos

Tranquilos...-les dijo Jamber a los dos-Ya pronto podrán hacer con ellos lo que se le vengan en gana..solo hay que tener un poco más de paciencia-los tranquilizó un poco y ellos solo bufaron de fastidio

Calleron cuatro...faltan dos...-dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras juntos con los cuerpos de los chicos...

CONTI...

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora?¿Solo falta Boomer y Burbuja podrán ser ellos la única salvación?¿Que le habrá sucedido a las chicas y a los chicos? Esas respuestas serán respondidas muy pronto...Espero les haya gustado el cap y dejen ¿Reviews? tal vez haga los cap cortos no sé**

**Sayonara...**


	8. Descubrimientos

**Dickory5: etto…*nerviosa* a estas alturas no lo sé pero siempre sta la posibilidad q si así q hay q esperar el ultimo cap..noo! q mal q bn q hagas la lucha :D si sí q lo estuvo esa noche tuve pesadillas jeje pro grandes ideas :P**

**Lia-sennenko: Sí tan pronto esq lo agarro despistados jiji…LÍA! Eso no se vale bueno tal vez si o no noc ni t voy a decir :P ok! Ya entendimos muy pro muy bn q t gusta la sangre**

**Lady-Katty: jajaja eso te pasa por querer acerle maldad te salió mal la jugada jiji, te entiendo yo tambn digo eso pro todavía no se me ha pasado por la mente asustar a ndie, Se q no se lo merecen pro mi mente es mala enserio hace maldades y kien sabe si los vaya a matar ni t imaginas lo q ha pensado pa ellos CASI NO DUERMO! Fue espantoso, no no me aburriste la verdd me reí muxo XD asi q no t preocupes :P**

**Lucite199: Así se habla es hora de afrontar sus miedos! Jaja XD, Q bueno eso espero!**

**Ppg y yo: q casualidad yo tambn pensé q usaran sus poderes pro luego una vocecita en mi mente me dijo q en un cap había puesto q son normales y me golpeé mentalmente x eso, t tengo un mensaje Brick y Bombón stan enojados contigo xq? Simple xq dijist q no se mueran Bellota y Butch y q tu vida sería un infierno sin ellos y ps se pusieron bravos xq dicn q no los kieres y ay no no se q vas hacer pro ya no los soporto, si es un Depravado no tiene escrupulos ese niño,jajaja noc si una bruja o la iglesia sea buena idea pro lo de la cruz me dist una vaga idea XD,Ahh si verdd si Ren lo matron tendrás q leer el cap, jaja eres mala pro muy graciosa**

**Sabn ultimamnt e tenido ideas pra seguir solo sta historia xq? xq en mi escuela mis compañeros andan jugando Juanito (un juego diabolico) y aciendo cosas diabolicos como llamar a los espiritus oraciones y hasta DIJERON Q IBAN A JUGAR GUIJA (creo q se escribe así es tambn un juego diabolico q tu le preguntas cualquiera cosa y con la flecha q tiene te va indicando cuando y si kieres asta año y todo) X DIOS ESTÁN LOKOS! bueno ahora el cap y Grax por sus reviews!**

* * *

Por casualidad la pareja de azules pasaba caminando por la calle que daba a la casa de los Señores Robinson, al llegar vieron que la casa estaba rodeada de policías con sus autos más de siete, dos ambulancias, gente pasando de un lado a otro, reporteros y ahí fue cuando vieron a los Señores se les acercaron y…

¿Disculpe?-dijo amablemente Burbuja

Ellos se voltearon y la Señora al verla las lagrimas que ya habían cesado empezaron a salir de nuevo y su esposo la abrazaba para tranquilizarla un poco, Burbuja miraba todo eso desconcertada y luego se acordó de que sus hermanas mayores iban a cuidar a su hija e hijo…

Por cierto ¿Dónde están Bombón y Bellota?- dijo mirando para todos lados buscándola con la mirada, La Señora Robinson al oír eso se puso a llorar a mares y su esposo solo agachó la cabeza…

Lo sentimos Burbuja…pero desde anoche no sabemos el paradero de ellas, nadie por aquí las ha visto o sabido algo de ellas-dijo con tristeza-Y cuando llegamos de la reunión todo estaba desordenado vuelto un completo caos las llamamos pero no contestaban muy raro en Bombón o en nuestros hijos especialmente de Ren, luego vimos sangre en las escaleras y nos asustamos, corrimos todo lo que pudimos y a la mitad de las escaleras vimos a…a…-su voz se había quebrado y su esposa lo apretó más fuerte de la camisa, tuvo que respirar varias veces para controlarse como el hombre tenía que ser fuerte, miró a Boomer que le tenía agarrada una mano a Burbuja y con la otra la tomaba de los hombros dándole fuerza e igual que él con su esposa el apoyo incondicional, mientras ella escuchaba atenta la historia y en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, también vio que Boomer le sonrió y dedujo que le estaba dando fuerzas para seguir que él le entendía muy bien por la situación que estaba pasando…demasiado para él-Vimos a Ren tirado en el suelo todo-se detuvo por un momento buscando una palabra adecuada para lo visto-Desangrado y con perforaciones en todo el cuerpo fue muy desagradable ver eso, el impacto fue devastador, después pensamos en la beba, pero llegamos demasiado tarde la habían ahorcado y para rematar le hicieron varias marca en su pequeño cuerpecito-termino y abrazo a su esposa y los dos empezaron a llorar en silencio

Burbuja… ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado ya cuando se habían alejado un poco de los Señores, en ese mismo pasaron dos camillas al frente suyo y de una de ellas sobresalía una mano que de inmediato supo que era de Ren estaba todo morada y le faltaba un dedo el del centro, la otra camilla era de la bebé su manito tan linda suave y delicada pasó a una toda ensangrentada que todavía caía gotas supieron por eso que no hace mucho la asesinaron.

Boomer miró a Burbuja y ella estaba muy tranquila y serena con este caso usualmente ya estuviera llorando o viera corrido o estuviera con hipo de tanto llorar y echarse la culpa pero ¡NO! Ella está muy tranquila…demasiado, en ese momento se les acercó una pequeña niña como diez años por ahí con un peluche en la mano que lo estaba apretando contra su pecho los miró a los dos y luego para atrás, luego sonrió y…

Él dice que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en este rollo, si no se entrometen no les hará daño y podrán seguir con sus vidas como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-les dijo con la sonrisa más angelical ¡Oh My Gad hasta parecía un angelito caído del cielo! Lástima que solo es para los cuentos de hadas, su mirada se puso seria, opaca, sin brillo y con una sonrisa de maldad puro dijo-Pero viendo las circunstancias-miró a Burbuja que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con cara de aburrimiento y luego a Boomer que en su cara decía que no iba a aceptar nada dijo-Solo piénsenlo no tendría que ver morir a sus hermanos ni mancharse con sangre de cómo decirlo-dijo con ironía-"Inocentes" ustedes tienen la última palabra…adiós-y se alejo de ellos así como vino

Tal como esperaba-dijo Burbuja así nomás y empezó a caminar seguida de un desconcertado Boomer _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Por qué está rara hoy?_ pensó

Al llegar a la casa de Burbuja…

Ella entró primero y luego Boomer se miraron y hubo un silencio sepulcral

¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Boomer

No nada me voy a dormir estoy cansada-dijo y se volteó, cuando se iba una mano le agarraba su antebrazo se giró un poco sorprendida, después sintió un cálido abrazo ¡Boomer la estaba abrazando!... ¿Pero por qué? Pensó pasaron unos minutos y entendió, correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo su cara contra su pecho se mordió el labio para no llorar, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, Boomer la apretó más contra su cuerpo, ella casi le entierra las uñas por accidente, después de un rato separó a Boomer

Estoy bien-le dijo sin ánimos

No te creo-dijo serio

*_suspiro*_No me importa si me crees o no-le dijo con la mirada perdida y susurro- Tal vez hoy te enteres de donde están metidos tus hermanos-y se fue a su recamara

Boomer solo veía como ella se alejaba desde la mañana andaba así ida en otro planeta, no le quedo más remedio que irse a dormir angustiado y preocupado por ella "Solo quiere estar sola" se repetía una y otra vez, su último pensamiento fue _"Qué le habrá pasado a mis hermanos para que ella me dijera eso tal vez sabía algo que yo ¿no?" _y se quedo dormido

En la noche Burbuja se encontraba plácidamente dormida e arropada con una sábana tan suave como la piel de oveja se veía tan tranquila, como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerle daño, una muñeca de porcelana…pero la tranquilidad y lo pacifico de la noche nunca dura por más que uno se lo pida a gritos…

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe con un gran viento, Burbuja abrió los ojos rápidamente pero se quedo acostada en la cama, como estaba del lado directo de la puerta vio que en el centro estaba el "niño" con un peluche de oso que se salía todo el algodón por fuera y con un ojo que le guindaba, luego poco a poco fue alzando la mirada, tenía los ojos oscuros mejor dicho no tenía ojos, su sonrisa le llegaba más allá de sus orejas, tenía la boca semiabierta y con los dos colmillos saliéndose de su lugar y derramaba sangre de ellos, de repente las ventanas se abrieron y empezó a tronar y caer rayos alrededor de la casa , y ramas grandes del árbol al frente de su ventana rasguñaban las paredes, se sentó en la cama quería gritar pero sabía que era inútil ¿correr? No era una opción ya que ninguno de sus huesos o músculos le hacían el mínimo caso, solo se quedo ahí sentada viendo con terror todo eso de repente de la nada aparece Boomer en una esquina oscuro lo reconoció por qué la luz de la Luna le reflejaba sus ojos , se puso en posición de perrito **(ya saben esa sobre cuatro patas XD)** e iba a saltar para abrazarlo y llorar como una niña pequeña que necesita que alguien siempre esté con ella o si no se asusta y se va a un lugar a llorar en silencio pero se detuvo cuando Boomer le sonrió con amargura e odio _"ese no es Boomer_" pensó luego escuchó una risita, giró un poco su cabeza a la derecha y estaba el niño junto a ella se asusto demasiado y ahora el cuerpo le empezó a temblar aunque su mente le decía grita, patalea, cachetéalo ¡HAS ALGO MUJER! Ella no obedecía no porque no quería sino que no podía, miro a "Boomer" estaba con los ojos cerrados y los sujetaban unas manos peludas con uñas muy largas, de la nada apareció un gato a lado de él y empezó a caminar en círculos luego se le puso los ojos rojos y se lanzó a la cara de Boomer arruñandolo vio como después de un rato un ojo cayó al piso y él de rodillas me miró y quede petrificada me llevé las dos manos a la boca para tragarme un grito de agonía, dolor y sobre todo desesperación, intente moverme nada, gritar tampoco hacer algo ¡NADA! Escuché como me dijo a mi oído "_**Ni lo intentes es inútil te tengo en mi merced"**_ entonces fue ahí cuando se me acercó poco a poco me sonrió y con su mano derecha la alzó y me mostró dos dedos que luego sus uñas se alargaron solo quedan un centímetro de mis ojos quede pasmada, se rió de mi actitud se me salieron las lagrimas, acercó su cara a la mía solo unos pocos centímetros nos alejaba y pude oír claramente antes de caer inconsciente como me dijo _**"Despierta"**_

Burbuja se levantó agitada, sudada e asustada de su cama vio toda la habitación para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, se miró por todos lados todo estaba en perfecto estado "_Boomer"_pensó y se fue corriendo lo más rápido a su cuarto azoto la puerta con tal fuerza que despertó a Boomer el se volteó para ver que era ese ruido, Burbuja se encontraba mirándolo y empezó a llorar

¿Burbuja que pasa?-pregunto Boomer preocupado y sentado en la cama sin darse cuenta Burbuja se había lanzado encima de él abrazándola tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire-¿Pasó algo?-volvió a preguntar angustiado

Qué alegría que estés bien-dijo en un susurro y con los ojos un poco rojos y llorosos-Tuve un sueño horrible-y lo abrazó más fuerte, él de inmediato correspondió ese abrazo y escondió su cara entre su cuello, Burbuja se sonrojo un poco

Solo fue eso…un simple sueño-dijo suavemente y en tono tranquilizador

No te quiero perder a ti también-dijo sin pensar

¿Ah?-preguntó

No…nada-dijo nerviosa y para cambiar el tema le preguntó-¿Tú también tuviste un sueño?-Boomer la miró sorprendido y agacho la cabeza-Entonces estás al tanto de lo que está pasando-él solo asintió-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto ella mirándolo de reojo

Un par de días atrás…no hace mucho-confesó

Me lo imagine-respondió sin rodeos Burbuja

Es por eso que has estado así-dijo pensativo

Sí-afirmó-Que yo sepa no es muy bonito ver la muerte de tus hermanas en tus sueños-dijo y a los dos les recorrió un escalofrío-Mañana vamos a ver a esa anciana debemos sacarle toda la información posible-siguió hablando un poco más tranquila

Entonces…si nos vamos a involucrar después de todo-dijo con ironía y sarcasmo

Sí…después de todo somos hermanos de unos metiches jajaja-se empezaron a reír pero todo eso solo era una máscara para disfrazar el dolor que sentía como habían dicho no es lindo ver cómo van a morir tus hermanos/as las personas que mas quieres y tus amigos que no tenían nada que ver en eso y solo **"eso"** lo hizo por diversión ya que inventó un juego mucho más divertido y espeluznante en vez de torturarlos, un juego que solo se le ocurriría a la mente más enferma y maniática en este planeta si después de todo no estábamos hablando de un simple niño sino de el mismísimo Diablo en persona…

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y fueron a ver a esa anciana lo que les dijo y le sacaron era mucho más de lo que esperaban tenían varias cosas en claro:

-Primero: que se tenían que alejar de los espejos como había dicho ella **_"Los espejos son portales para los muertos al mundo de los vivos"_**

-Segundo: que el "niño" los perseguía ya que buscaba vengarse de nuestros padres preguntamos el ¿Por qué? Y nos respondió **_"Fueron sus padres los que lo mataron"_** le preguntamos **_¿Si ellos se conocían?_** Y nos dijo **_"Fueron amantes"_ **nos sorprendió muchísimo

-Tercero: que dos de nosotros somos hermanos dijo **"Gemelos" **preguntamos quienes y no nos contestó solo dijo "**_Deberán descubrirlos ustedes solos"_**

-Cuarto: que uno de esos Gemelos ahí fue donde se escondió ese **"niño"** todos estos años viviendo en su cuerpo y alimentándose de sus emociones más fuertes

-Quinto: y el que más nos sorprendió fue que unos de nosotros nos va a traicionar y _**"ese alguien estuvo detrás de todo esto ya que hizo el pacto con Jamber"**_

Estaban caminando en silencio ya habían salido de la casa de esa anciana eran como las seis en punto de la tarde no había tanta oscuridad así que estaba bien o eso pensaban, caminaban sin rumbo fijo y en silencio un silencio un tanto incomodo para los dos, de repente un fuerte viento que los cubrió a los dos cerraron los ojos como auto reflejo al abrirlos ahí estaba ÉL con esa sonrisa arrogante y manipuladora…

¿Cómo están mis dos favoritos?-pregunto con arrogancia

Hasta ahora bien…pero llegaste Tú-se atrevió a decir Boomer

Veo que no hicieron caso a mi advertencia-dijo mirándose las uñas

De todas maneras estamos involucrados ¿no?-dijo Burbuja con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y agarrando fuertemente la mano de Boomer sabían a qué venía y que era lo que quería podían ser "_inocentes"_ como le decían sus hermanos/as pero no bobos y más cuando los seres queridos que más aman en este mundo se encuentran en peligro

Muy inteligentes Wao!-fingió asombro-Y yo que pensé que solo eran unos niñitos consentido-dijo sonriendo y el ambiente se torno denso, sin luz solo sombras y estaban en medio de la nada y con mucha niebla

Prepárate para correr-le dijo en un susurro Boomer, Burbuja solo apretó más fuerte su mano y asintió

A ellos-dijo Jamber sonriendo-Pero los quiero semi-vivos-y de las sombras salieron Bestial su fiel compañero juntos con otros perros de igual apariencia que Bestial, las sombras se movían solas y de ellas se formaban monstruos escalofriantes, por un minuto ellos se quedaron quietos, Boomer fue el primero en reaccionar y jaló a Burbuja para que corrieran, corrieron y corrieron con detrás suyo bestial y sus perros pisándole los talones, Boomer vio una rama grande y la agarro, se le tiró encima un perro y lo golpeó con eso, agradeció a Dios por ser el mejor bateador en la liga de beisbol de su escuela, así se le fueron tirando y el los golpeaba protegiéndose y a la vez procurando que no lastimaran a Burbuja, ella hizo lo mismo que él los dos estaban espalda con espalda protegiéndose mutuamente no iba a caer tan fácil ya que esto lo habían visto venir y están por así decirlo ¿preparados? Mientras siguieran respirando y con fuerzas no se iban a dar por vencidos, ya tenían varios rasguñases, raspadas, moretones y sobre todo sangre tanto de ellos como de los animales esos, él más lastimado era Boomer hacía todo lo posible para que Burbuja no hiciera casi nada, unos de los perros se le tiro encima y con sus tres garras afiladas le abrió una herida en el estomago rápido que no tardo en sangrar y abrirse más parecía que entre más se movía más se habría, pero eso no le impedía seguir protegiendo a Burbuja…

¡Qué terco es!-bufó Jamber enojado por lo que Boomer hacía

Ya había votado tanta sangre que sentía su cuerpo tan liviano como una hoja, sus piernas ya temblaban, su respiración cada vez le pesaba más y más, veía todo borroso, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban segundo por segundo, sentía los parpados tan pesados, sangre por todos lados de él, de esos "animales", de Burbuja ese olor a hierro y asqueroso a azufre por la sangre de Bestial y sus compañeros lo mareaban le daban ganas de vomitar, de desmayarse, todo le daba vuelta ya no veía tres sino cuatro, "_No puedo más_" pensó y miró a Burbuja…

Lo siento…-susurro con los ojos llorosos, se sentía un fracasado, un perdedor de los mayores perdedores, un inútil y sobretodo poco hombre, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por un momento hasta perderse en la oscuridad de sus ojos…

¡BOOMER!-gritó Burbuja y soltó la rama, corrió donde él quedando a su altura, puso su cabeza en sus piernas-Despierta… no me puedes dejar sola…vamos despierta…por favor-decía con los ojos aguados-No puedo sola…-entrelazó sus manos con la de él-Por favor vamos abre los ojos…te necesito-ya las lagrimas les resbalaban como lluvia por sus mejillas-¡BOOMER!-gritó a todo pulmón y cayó desmayada encima de su estomagó, mientras tal vez su última lagrima se le resbalaba hasta llegar a caer en la camisa de un desangrado Boomer...

Detrás de ella se encontraba Bestial con la pata levantada y sus garras que le salían sangre y con un pedazo de ¿piel?, miraba a Burbuja como su cena se acercó a ella y le mordió la espalda sacándole más sangre y luego la lamió, puso sus dos patas ya sin las garras en los hombros de ella y empezó a profundizar el lamido y con su dientes la rasguñaba un poco más para que saliera más y más sangre…

Bestial basta-dijo un poco fuerte Jamber, Bestial se detuvo pero aún con la lengua en la espalda de Burbuja-Deben estar vivos para el juego-le recordó con sorna y una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro llena de maldad y pasión por verlos morir cada uno-Esto cada vez es mucho más entretenido-miró a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo y rió quedadamente-Vámonos tenemos una reunión importante que hacer o mejor dicho un encuentro jaja-Bestial los agarró a los dos por sus camisas y los llevó a rastras

Antes de desaparecer entre la niebla Jamber susurro-_**Empieza la parte II del juego...**_

* * *

**Bien ven! tenía mucha inspiración Ahora la pregunta ¿Que pasará ahora que todos calleron?¿Dejaré que se saven o van a morir? este cap! lo tenía ace tres días pro x star acupada en una historia nueva q tengo con Lía-sennenko si quieren vayan a darle una ojeada se llama "Me olvide de todos menos de ti", Bueno eso es todo por ahora ¿Reviews? pliss no cuesta mucho y se lo agradecería muchoo...**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	9. Yo soy

**Jamber: Yeiii! Estoy feliz *desbordando alegría***

**Bloss: S-sí *con miedo***

**Jamber: *me mueve de atrás hacia adelante fuertemente* Oyee!**

**Bloss: *se lo quita de encima* Sí ya entendí estás feliz**

**Jamber: Y tu no? *mirando con los ojitos aguados***

**Bloss: Sí p-pero es que m-me has tr-traumado t-todos estos d-días para que siguiera *temblando***

**Jamber. Es que ya era hora, ya me tocaba a mí *molesto***

**Blos: seee...-.- Bueno aquí está el...**

**Jamber: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de Mi Historia! y espero les guste mucho como a mí :3 y Gracias a todos por apoyar a Bloss cuando lo necesito, pues se preguntaran porque siguue actualizando, puess...-.- le rogó y lloró tanto a su papá que le comprara otra computadora nueva y que si quería subía todas las notas y el papá acepto...**

**Bloss: Ahora las tengo que subir y pues la laptop es para navidad :3**

**Jamber: Todavía no sé como le hiciste...Bueno mucha charla aquí está la conti...y Ah! me volví la conciencia permanente de ella :3**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente, todos de las ciudad estaban angustiados por las recientes desapariciones de varios adolescentes y niños, lo que ahora se circula en todos los noticieros es:

**-En la ciudad de Nueva Ville ha ocurrido varios casos desconocidos, niños e adolescentes que de la noche a la mañana han desaparecidos de sus hogares sin dejar rastro alguno, la policía local dice que no han habido actividades que involucre a las pandillas, delincuentes, ect, los causa del quien este haciendo esto son desconocidas así como también su propósito, sugieren que puede ser un acosador sexual, un psicópata salido del manicomio o alguien que mata por placer ade... **

-Es lo segundo-dice Jamber sentado en un gran sillón, a su lado esta Bestial, comiéndose la mano de su victima un niño de tres años de edad, Jamber lo mira y le sonríe- Si no controlas tu apetito te vas a quedar sin comida-Bestial solo lo miró con reproche y siguió comiendo, Jamber se reía-Vamos a ver que están haciendo mis chicos favoritos-dijo con una sonrisa de maldad y se acercó a un cuarto donde había controles y pantallas donde se podía presenciar muy bien que hacían los chicos pero como él les dice sus "presas"

* * *

Se podían ver a doce chicos tirados en el suelo, todos desangrando unos más que otros, también que sus manos tenían una esposas que estaba una en su muñeca y la otra amarrada a un tubo de metal o a un poste, todos con los ojos cerrados y sudados...

-Pero que lindos se ven así-dijo Jamber apareciendo en el centro del cuarto-Hasta me da más ganas de matarlos-dijo y se acercó a una chica de cabellos morados que tenía una pequeña pero profunda cortada en la pierna, se agachó a su altura, le toco la piel suavemente casi con delicadeza mientras la admiraba, sonrió y le enterró las uñas en la cara..

-AHH-gritó la chica por el dolor y se paró rápidamente, haciendo que todos se despertaran

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Butch

- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Burbuja desorientada

-¿Dónde esta Bombón?-dijo Bellota recordando poco a poco lo sucedido hace días

-¿Bellota estás bien?-pregunta Bombón recargándose en el poste un poco adolorida

-¿Dónde está Boomer?-pregunta Brick parándose de golpe pero cayó inmediatamente, ya que creía tener el tobillo roto

-Auuchh-se oyó un quejido por todo el cuarto

-¿Ana dónde estás?-pregunto Carla mirando a todos lados

-A tu derecha-dijo Ana pesadamente

-¿Cinthya...?-preguntó Katherine, miró a su derecha-¡CINTHYA!-dijo y trato de ir por ella, pero no pudo lo único que logró fue que las esposas se le enterraran más en la muñeca

-Estoy bien...-dijo Cinthya respirando agitadamente y apretándose su mano derecha que brotaba sangre-¿Dónde está Lucy?-pregunto

-Aquí...creo estar bien-respondió Lucy suspirando varias veces para no pensar en el dolor en su estomago-¿Y Andrea...

- *snif* *snif*-se escuchó todos miraron y era una niña pequeña de unos 10 años de edad, a su lado Jamber que le tapo los ojos con su mano, estaba cachete con cachete con ella, mientras de su mejilla derecha tenía una raya desde si ojo hasta la barbilla sangrándole...

-¡SUELTALA!-gritó angustiada Lucy

-Ella no te ha echo nada-dijo Carla

-Tienes razón pero...culpalos a ellos-dijo Jamber en una sonrisa, y le apretó el cuello a Andrea

-NO! Por favor...-dijo Cinthya-Hago lo que tu quieras pero no la lastimes-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Jamber se sorprendió un poco y apartó la mirada de ella-¿Qué es ella para ti?

Cinthya se les aguaron los ojos-Ella..es..ella...es- y empezó a llorar

-Es Su Hermana-dijo furiosa Katherine

Jamber ignoró la mirada de Katherine y miró a Cinthya-Esta bien la suelto si te vas conmigo sin hacer preguntas y haces lo que yo quiera

-JAMBER! ESTO NO TIENE QUE VER CON NINGUNO DE ELLOS-dijo Bombón mirándolo con rencor

-Este asunto es entre nosotros y tu! OÍSTE!-dijo Brick tratando de nuevo de pararse, pero esta vez con más cuidado

-CÁLLENSE!-dijo Jamber, los miró a los dos, de repente Brick y Bombón se encontraban en el aire retrocediéndose del dolor

-NO!-grita Boomer parándose ya que era el más lastimado no lo esposaron , poniéndose al frente de Brick y Bombón así él recibiendo el daño

-Boomer...-susurra Burbuja llorando

-Esta bien lo haré-dice Cinthya parándose de golpe y lastimándose-¡TSK! Pero suéltalos y no le hagas nada-lo miró, Jamber sonrió dejo a la niña tirada en el piso y apareció detrás de Cinthya que solo cerró los ojos...

-¡CINTHYA!-gritaron sus amigas, pero era demasiado tarde se la había llevado todas empezaron a llorar

-Lo sentimos...-decían las chicas y los chicos-Todo es nuestra culpa...

-Si al menos viéramos buscado más rápido una salida para destruirlo no viera pasado esto-dijo Bellota arrepentida

-Y ahora por nuestra culpa ustedes están metidas en esto-dijo Butch con la cabeza abajo

-No se culpen...además se nota que el niño está loco-dijo Lucy para animarlos y les sonrió, las otras también hicieron lo mismo

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-pregunto Boomer que ya estaba mas o menos bien

-No lo sabemos, solo que estábamos todo en mi casa en un pijamada, nos fuimos a dormir y...-dijo Ana

-Tuvimos un sueño con ese niño...creo que se llama Jamber?-Katherine miró a los demás y les asintieron- Y pensé que todo era una pesadilla..hasta ahora...

-Bombón...-llamó Burbuja miró a Boomer que esté le entiendo la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Brick al ver que ellos estaban inquietos

-Antes...que nos capturaran...fuimos a ver a la señora esa...-dijo Boomer tratando de hablar bien

-¿Y?-dijo Butch

-Nos contó que Jamber nos quiere muerto porque nuestros padres los mataron-dijo Burbuja

- ¿Se conocían?-dijo Bellota pensativa

-Fueron amantes...-dijo Carla pesadamente, los demás la miraron sorprendidos- No sé porque lo dije solo paso

-No te preocupes seguro fue él-dijo Bombón _"Me tienes harta ahora que pretendes hacer" _pensó enojada _**"Es una sorpresa que te va a encantar...pero por ahora deberías escuchar lo que está contando tu hermana ya que te vas a sorprender mucho"**_le dijo, Bombón volvió a prestar atención y lo que escuchó no le gusto para nada...

-Hay un traidor entre nosotros fue él el que hizo el pato con Jamber para que volviera a la tierra a vengarse y uno de nosotros son Gemelos-

_"Gemelos" _esa palabra se le repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez _" No! no puede ser, esto no está pasando" _se decía mentalmente _**"Créelo! te acuerdas esa vez cuando estabas en el armario encerrada, hasta que todo tu cuerpo temblaba, que te encontraste una caja con unos documentos y una cajita más pequeña, que llorando la abriste, diciendo que querías compañía o entretenerte..."** "Cállate..no sigas eso fue hace tiempo...calla...eso paso...yo no vi nada...calla" **"En serio no vistes nada? quieres que te lo haga recordar"**_dijo y hizo que Bombón por su mente le pasaban imágenes de ella encerrada en un armario, llorando, abrazada a sí misma, una caja, una más pequeña, papeles más papeles, la oscuridad, el silencio total, la agonía y el miedo que sentía, unos...

-DÉJAME!-gritó Bombón llorando-Basta...yo no quería...yo...- **_"Pero lo hiciste...sabías todo desde un principio..tu eres..."_ **-¡NO!

-¿Bombón que te pasa?-dijo Brick preocupado, ella miró a todos los que estaban en la habitación y vio que algunos tenían miedo, otros estaban preocupados

-Chicos yo...yo..-dijo y agachó la mirada-Tengo algo importante que decirles..

-¿Que pasa? Sabes que estaremos ahí para ti-dijo Butch dándole ánimos

Bombón lloró más fuerte- Yo soy...

De repente todo el cuarto quedó oscuro...

* * *

Jamber estaba acariciando lentamente el cabello de Cinthya, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y lo abrazaba, Bestial solo gruñía viendo a la chica tan cerca de su amo

-Es tu turno-le susurro al oído

Cinthya abrió los ojos de inmediato, se podía notar que estaba cambiada sus ojos ya no eran chocolates claros, ahora eran más oscuros y aterradores, se paró se veía que sus heridas ya no estaban y tenía una marca de un escarabajo en el cuello, sonrió-Ya era hora Amo-camino tres pasos, pero Jamber la sujetó del brazo, ella rió, se acercó a él y lo besó-Ya vuelvo...-y desapareció, dejando a Jamber sonriendo

-Es perfecta...-dijo para sí mismo

* * *

Bombón se movía inquietamente de su lugar, no sabía que hacer, las luces todavía seguían apagadas, no miraba nada, solo escuchaba el silencio total, las luces se prendieron dejando ver a una chica...

-¿Cinthya?-dijo Bombón recordando, no le contestó solo siguió caminando lentamente y con la cabeza abajo- Oye...que te pasa...-pregunto asustada, las luces se apagaban y prendían, ella se acercaba más, de repente sacó una hacha y...

* * *

**Bueno es todo por hoy^^ espero y les haya gustado**

**Jamber: A mi sí! Mira aquí**

**Bloss: Si ya entendía, si tengo tiempo subo el otro :3 ya que me e demorado XP**

**Jamber: Dejen sus comentarios que son muyy importantes Por favor**

**Bloss: Nos vemos ^^ **


End file.
